1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an exercise device for use in water, and, more particularly, a flotation belt, for use in deep water, which permits vigorous exercise in an upright, running position without placing body weight on the legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is recognized benefit in exercising in water, in that one may condition the cardiovascular system while allowing time for injury recovery This is particularly true where an injury involves weight-bearing joints. Similarly, water training permits cardiovascular development without the pounding associated with land training
Prior attempts to maintain the wearer in an upright, or running, position in deep water has included a flotation vest. However, such vests constrict breathing, and, since they ride upward on the body of the user, tend to irritate the skin, particularly under the arms. In order to alleviate the riding up effect of flotation vests, some have been provided with a crotch strap, which provides an additional location for skin irritation.
An exercise device for use in a tank containing water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,108 issued to Ernie Bass. This invention involves a buoyant vest in combination with a tank of water where security lines are connected adjacent to shoulder portions and/or waist portions of the vest. The security lines are attached to anchoring loops located on the upper edge of the tank so that the adjustable security lines provide supplemental buoyancy to that provided by the vest. The combination of a flotation vest, with its inherent disadvantages, and multiple lines attached between the user and a special tank, presents an undesirably complex and costly apparatus for water exercise. Furthermore, with such apparatus, a user is restricted to a specific location within the tank for his exercise activity.
What is needed is an exercise device for use in deep water which permits vigorous exercise in an upright, running position without placing body weight on the legs, and overcomes the disadvantages present in current floatation vests and associated apparatus.